


Kitchen Counter

by winkun_au



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Gratuitous Use of the Word "Cock", Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Qian Kun is Whipped, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Unrealistic sex lmao, ffs kun just kiss him, kinky use of the word "baby" if that makes u uncomfortable, mentioned jaewin, mentioned kunwoo, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkun_au/pseuds/winkun_au
Summary: Here he is - eying down the third eggplant this week. The third person that Winwin has brought home this week. And despite being warned about Winwin's plans, Kun is getting real sick of seeing eggplants on the counter.





	1. Eggplant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this instead of working on my kunwin twt au

_He's obscene_ , Kun decides after the third time it happens. _He's obscene and I hate him._  
  
When Kun gets home, there's an eggplant left on the counter and an extra pair of shoes at the door. It started off as a joke - Winwin, half-drunk and extra touchy, suggesting it. It was only when Kun brought Jungwoo home that it became a Thing. Kun remembers giggling to himself as he opened the fridge. Jungwoo, hair tousled and pretty, had picked it up inquisitively and Kun explained that he thought it would make his housemate laugh. Jungwoo giggled too, until his gaze changed and he put the vegetable to his lips. Kun had dragged him to the bedroom in record time.  
  
Kun was right about making Winwin laugh. The pair had cracked up about it the next morning, while Winwin added the eggplant to a stir fry.  
  
So now, here he is - eying down the third eggplant this week. The third person that Winwin has brought home this week. And despite being warned about Winwin's post-showcase plans, Kun is getting real sick of seeing eggplants on the counter.  
  
It's not noisy yet, but Kun knows it will be so he makes his way into his soundproofed studio. He can't figure out if the noise is because Winwin hasn't had proper sex since his half-day rehearsals began, about 3 months ago, having become full-day rehearsals about a month back. Sicheng had mentioned not wanting to be sore for practice, which Kun respected until he had brought home the first person and Kun had made beats for 4 new songs to avoid feeling like the auditory equivalent of a voyeur in his own home. He genuinely thinks he wouldn't mind it as much, if it weren't for the noise. Stuck in his studio by his own volition, Kun loses himself in his music and forgets about thinking.  
  
Living away from home for the first time was supposed to be liberating. More control, less curfews, more sex. That's what Kun expected, and for the most part, it was true. He loved the freedom that came with it, and the pride that came from having a place that was his. Never in his life did he expect to be happy to spend thousands a month but there was a certain sense of accomplishment that came from rent money paid for by his own hard work. His music, his producing, his career. Finally picking up after getting signed. As cocky as it sounds, this is what Kun wanted - expected his life to be. He had his whole life and career laid out in front of him, and he wanted it so fucking bad.  
  
What Kun didn't expect was being holed in his studio like this - or rather - stepping out of his studio every other night this week to hear his housemate getting his brains fucked out. Tonight, by someone who Kun could only assume was named Jaehyun.  
  
Winwin was really cool, for the most part. He was tall and slender, with a pretty face that went from cute and pouty to drop-to-your-knees hot faster than Kun would ever admit it. He liked baking and loved dancing - since neither of them had cars, their garage had become Winwin's makeshift dance studio, with full-sized mirrors dangerously balanced on one wall. He was a dance major and a business minor, surprisingly serious about his work and while they had known each other casually for years, Kun would never have anticipated becoming such close friends with so quickly. It wasn't until Doyoung found out Kun had been looking for someone to rent a house with that Kun learned all the little things.

Winwin was a fantastic housemate - heavy sleeper, great decoration sense, decent music taste. Slightly intoxicated, Kun had learned of Winwin's dream to open his own dance studio, his travel plans with Yuta for the summer. And thanks to both drinking nights and their respective inabilities to lock doors and knock, Kun and Winwin knew the more intimate stuff, too. Winwin knew who Kun's first love was (other than music), when and where he had lost his virginity (both giving and receiving), and, unfortunately, more about Kun's masturbation setup than any of his exes. It was insane how quickly they had become so involved in each other's lives.

Kun enjoyed watching Winwin dance, appreciated how patient Winwin was trying to teach Kun his intricate choreographies. He thought Winwin would make a wonderful teacher and had told him so. And Winwin enjoyed listening to Kun's endless rants, about his inspirations and frustrations, about his hometown and family, about his music. They'd sit together in Kun's studio, Kun explaining all the bits and pieces animatedly, excited even though it was second nature him now. Winwin shy, as he played a simple song for Kun on the keyboard. That was the night that Kun had started making a song for Winwin - inspired by the many tracks they had danced to. He hadn't gotten brave enough to tell Winwin about the song he had written for him. He was planning to do that today, actually.  
  
Instead, Kun was stuck listening to this. The echoes of Winwin and Jaehyun's moans weren't that loud honestly, just loud enough to not be ignored. Kun knew Winwin just wanted some downtime - to fuck around without stress after his final demo of the semester had gone successfully. But this was the third guy, in just a week. The third stranger in Winwin's room, his bed. Touching him, making him moan.  
  
Something about it bothered Kun immensely.  
  
He needed a drink. And a distraction. And he was going to start by chopping that stupid eggplant.  
  
**  
  
When Winwin came down from his haze, Jaehyun was drawing lazy circles on his cheek with his index finger.  
"I'm hungry," Winwin whined, "Take me to the kitchen."  
Jaehyun sighed as he unceremoniously pulled him off the bed. They dressed minimally, Jaehyun in the same sleeveless shirt he'd come in and Winwin in an oversized T-shirt. Winwin tossed Jaehyun a pair of shorts after watching him struggle with his tight jeans for a moment, and Jaehyun pulled him along the hall as if weren't his own home.  
  
Neatly arranged on the kitchen counter were two glasses of water, two dinner plates and a pot of Kun's chicken stir-fry. Winwin glared at the setup as if it were about to bite. A quick glance down the other hallway told him Kun was in his studio.  
  
"Sicheng," Jaehyun said, washing his hands at the sink. Winwin doesn't notice the freshly washed dishes drying on the rack.

"He's in his studio. His stupid fucking soundproof studio." Winwin muttered.  
"Sicheng," Jaehyun repeated, "The food is still hot. And it wasn't here when I got here."  
"Do you think-"  
"He heard us. Definitely." Jaehyun's words stirred something deep in Winwin's chest. Jaehyun continues as he serves himself, saying what he knew Winwin wanted to hear, "He heard you."  
"God, I hate him. You're the third person I've brought home this week and he's still so fucking clueless."  
"Hey, airhead. He heard you and he stayed out to cook. So he could hear you."  
"Oh-"  
"Maybe you're the clueless one." Jaehyun says, finally taking a bite. Winwin stares down the hall at Kun's studio, light peeking out from under the closed door. Jaehyun swallows, and groans. "If you don't fuck him soon, then I will. His cooking is husband-material."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will probably be about 5 chapters i just don't know how to change the chapter count lol


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kitchen counter = breakfast bar, i use them interchangeably

  
When Winwin wakes up, Kun is already in the kitchen, copying the grocery list from the fridge into his notebook.  
  
"Any plans today?" Kun says, averting his eyes from the marks on Winwin's neck collar. "Wow, he really did a number on you?"  
"You should see the other guy." Winwin laughs as Kun pulls up the shoulder of his shirt. Grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl, he answers. "I'm free actually. You?"  
"Gonna go grocery shopping. There's a conference coming up and I want to freeze some food for then." Kun slides the list over, across the breakfast bar.  
"I'll come too, then. We haven't cooked together in ages." Winwin tosses the orange peel away and starts to pick at the stringy bits. He can feel Kun rolling his eyes. Winwin reads over the list, deciphering Kun's messy writing in the way that only he can. Kun leans forward on the counter, and before he can ask, Winwin feeds him an orange slice.  
  
Winwin is holding up another slice when he reaches the last item on the list and his eyebrows furrow.  
"Huh. Do we even need more eggplants?" Their eyes meet when Winwin looks up, Kun's lips lingering on his fingers for just a moment too long.  
"Well, we're out." Kun bites his tongue to stop himself from saying because of you, opting to take a slice in his hand and peel the extra bits off.  
"Are you seeing Jungwoo again?"  
"Seeing him is a strong term. I wrote that for you. Do you not need more?" Kun holds up the slice for Winwin. The euphemism of his words and actions doesn't escape him as Winwin leans forward expectantly.  
"I think I've had my fix for now." Winwin rubs gently at Jaehyun's marks. "What even are you two?"  
"Me and Jungwoo? He's just trying to make his roommate jealous. So no eggplants for either of us?" Winwin laughs to cover up the choked sound he made and Kun grins.  
"I'm good for now. Much less sexually frustrated." That's a lie - he's just sexually frustrated in a different way.  
"You good to go now?" Kun eyes the clock, half past 10am.  
"Yeah, just let me get ready."  
  
Kun searches for bags for the store while Winwin takes a quick shower. He returns half-dressed in a pair of jeans, a silver chain belt, holding on a black shirt. Kun watches fondly, as Winwin struggles with the tight fabric, laughing when it gets stuck around his shoulders. Winwin makes a noise of dissent, and Kun steps in, tugging the shirt down. Drops of water dust their skin, Winwin's hair still drying.  
  
The shirt stretches tight over Winwin's torso, and at this proximity, Kun can see it's slightly sheer. Although Winwin was completely shirtless moments ago, this overpriced fabric leaves so little to the imagination that Kun's hands moves on their own. Before he realizes, one hand tugs at Winwin's belt and the other is splayed on his stomach, feeling the resting ridges of his abdomen.  
  
It's only when Winwin's hands rest on his waist and one leg slips between his own that Kun realizes and pulls their hips away. He laughs to ease the tension as he tears his gaze from the tight sleeveless shirt and meets Winwin's bright eyes.  
  
"That blond cashier will be so happy to see you. You all dressed up for him?"  
"You're hopeless. Maybe I should buy eggplants." Winwin rolls his eyes.  
"Well, if you bring that man home, you're dead to me. We'll have to taxi to Renjun's store."  
"That sounds great, what are you on about?"  
"It's a 40 minute ride there!" Kun whines. Winwin's expression shifts, and Kun recognizes that look. "Whatever you're going to say, don't."  
"I can ride that long. Wanna find out?" Winwin howls with laughter after Kun lets out an exasperated groan.  
  
They leave the house smiling, but the implications of all they've said lay heavy on Kun's mind as they head to the store.  
  
The way he touches Winwin now is different, Kun realizes. More cautious, less casual. Every time his hand grazes Winwin, he wants to hold on, wants more. He wonders exactly when it began - when his heart started skipping beats at Winwin's laugh or why he, so used to hugging and holding and even lying with Winwin, now jolted at every accidentally graze of skin. He felt shivers when Winwin played with his hair, palm hot against the back of Kun's neck. Winwin is gentle as he nudges an absentminded Kun to cross the street, but Kun feels every point of contact like he's been hit by a brick. And of course, as always, Winwin's arm is across Kun's shoulder and Kun wants nothing more than to curl up next to him tonight.  
  
Kun is quiet, giving mediocre responses as Winwin speaks. Even the sound of his voice surrounds Kun. Every part of him is aware now, and it scares him. He's tugging on a tense rope wrapped around his heart, unsure of whether it'll come undone or suffocate him. And even though his heart knows what Winwin wants, his thoughts spin doubts, tangle negativities, weave Winwin's words into a tapestry of exaggerations, of jokes and games and lies, leading to a rejection that Kun will never be ready to face.  
  
The grocery trip goes by in a blur. Winwin, pushing the cart and standing on it as he barrels towards the store, Kun laughing as the younger man nearly swerves into the curb. They collect their groceries quickly, Winwin picking up extra sweets and snacks as he always does and Kun watching affectionately as he debates between two nearly-identical types of popsicles for far too long. When they get to the fresh produce, Kun picks a few eggplants, "for you and Taeil," without making eye contact - which is why he doesn't notice Winwin's frown. It's only when Kun accidentally pushes Winwin's hand off his shoulder at Taeil's register to pay that Winwin realizes something is different with Kun. Experimentally, he places his hand on Kun's back as they walk out and his suspicion is confirmed. Kun is avoiding his touch.  
  
They walk back, Winwin less talkative than earlier, shoulders jostling together every now and then. Their only physical touch is when Winwin tugs Kun away from a mural by the wrist to let a cyclist pass. His grip is tight, and, heart racing, Kun lets their fingers intertwine.  
  
When they return home, they're still holding hands. Winwin fumbles with his key, but his grip stays steady. Only when they reach the kitchen do they let go.  
  
**  
  
Whatever tension there was between them disappates when the get into their cooking routine. Winwin chopping vegetables for Kun because he hates measuring, Kun measuring out cups of flour and sugar for Winwin. They split chopping boards and bowls between them, Winwin's on the breakfast bar, Kun's closer to the stove. All the while, a bottle of wine slowly disappears, and Kun's playlist runs and runs, filling up the rare moments of silence, and before they know it, Kun has 8 containers of dishes and sides cooling to be frozen, and Winwin has placed his 350 °F treats to cool while the oven heats to 425.

  
"I'm mixing this now, can you move those bowls if you're done with them." Kun does so, throwing them in the sink. There's a clang of metal behind him as Winwin puts his stuff down, and Kun fills the bowls he knows will stick with water. They'll rock-paper-scissors to decide who's stuck doing dishes later, before the other inevitably joins in so they can start a movie on time.  
  
When he's done, he moves Winwin's supplies a bit and sits up on the counter.  
Winwin looks up at him, a mild look of shock and offense on his face.  
"There's no more room." He pouts.  
"There's so much room! I can fit here." Kun grins. "See?" He lies back to cement his point across.  
Winwin slaps his thigh playfully, rubbing up and down after. The touch is innocent enough but Kun winces as he puts pressure on a healing bruise (not one from sex, unfortunately) and his mind flashes back to a less innocent grip. Cool night, strong hands on him. Alcohol just starting to set in, he recalls those lovely long legs straddling him, lips soft on his jaw. Kun bites his lip, remembering how Jungwoo's hands gripped so hard when he rode Kun's-  
"Kun, my batter- what's with that look?"  
"I just- It's nothing-" It takes all his willpower to push the memory away. He can reminisce later - hands on his cock trying to emulate Jungwoo's touch until he cums alone again. But now it'll be worse, because he knows it'll be Winwin's face and body fuelling his fantasies.  
  
He sits up when he feels Winwin, now between his knees. The way Winwin looks him up and down leaves him blushing and Kun curses gently when he feels the blood rushing down.  
"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Winwin laughs as his hands loop behind Kun's back. "You looked a bit, uh, sexual."  
"Sexual?"  
"Yeah, like you were thinking about sex."  
"I wasn't-"  
"You need me to spell it out? You look horny."  
"Well, yeah. You know what I'm like."  
Winwin bites his lip, "Say it. Say it for me."  
  
Winwin's gaze changes like it does when this kind of talk comes up. Kun never knows how he feels, knowing Winwin likes to hear about the details of his sex life. Unsure if the way they talk to each other is purely sexual, or if there's more to unpack. Wondering now, if he and his words sometimes fuels Winwin's nights alone.  
  
Regardless, he plays along.  
  
"Fine. I-" Kun places his hands on Winwin's, bringing them to his waist. This is different, and Winwin is clearly hesitant. They don't usually touch when they talk like this. "I was thinking about Jungwoo."  
"What was he-"  
"He was on my cock. Riding. Bruising up my thighs."  
"Fuck." Winwin's hands tease at the hem of Kun's shirt, "Are you sure about this?" Kun nods his permission, "Yes, touch me."  
"Riding you." Winwin's hands run up Kun's sides, leaving gentle scratches up his back. Kun shifts closer until their hips are flush against each other, half-hard. "Fuck, that sounds so good."  
"Mm, and I was lying up here. I was wondering how it might feel."  
"If he rode you right here?"  
"Mm, yeah." Kun pulls Winwin into him."You ever done that? Fucked someone here?"  
"Mm. Can I ki-"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"No, go back. You fucked someone here?"  
"I, uh," Winwin's hands stop moving. "Yes. Can I kiss you now?"  
"Explain."  
"Well, I want to put my mouth on your-"  
"That's not what I meant! Who the fuck did you fuck here?"  
"Why does it matter to-"  
"No-" Kun tries to slip off the counter, bumping into Winwin's shoulder as Winwin blocks him. "No fucking way! I cannot believe you've had sex on our kitchen counter. Who was it?"  
"Kun-ge, why-"  
"Was it Yuta? Taeyong? Oh, don't tell me it was the guy from yesterday." Kun is struck with a horrible image of Winwin where he's sitting now, Taeyong between his thighs, and his homecooked food cooling to mush behind them. Or Winwin on his knees, sucking Yuta off, moaning as he swallows. Faceless Jaehyun, probably some tall pretty boy, sitting where Kun is now, Winwin balanced in his lap. Kun grabs Winwin's collar and pulls him in roughly, raising his voice.  
"Whose fucking fluids did you get on the counter?"  
"Yours, if you'd calm down and fucking let me." Winwin snaps back.  
Kun has no response. His face burns at what Winwin's implying, but beyond that, he knows Winwin is right - he rarely ever resorts to such a serious tone. Kun is overthinking, jumping to conclusions to make himself angry. He's upset for the wrong reasons. Kun closes his eyes and counts to three. When he opens them, and Winwin is still there, looking at him so full of love.  
  
"Will you tell me who?" Kun asks, calm this time.  
"Jun. About a year back."  
Kun exhales.  
"Doesn't it bother you? When I bring strangers home?"  
"No, I just- I don't know."  
"Why?" Winwin's hands are on Kun's hips again. "Why would it bother you?"  
  
Kun can't answer. He doesn't want to, so instead he squeezes his eyes shut again. Maybe he'll wake up, be able to go back to his normal life with Winwin - friends, with none of this sexual tension making them say and do strange, reckless things.  
  
He opens his eyes but Winwin is still there, his presence engulfing Kun in that dangerous, addicting way. It'd be so easy to give in to him. So easy to have each other.  
  
"You know why I did it." Winwin's arms hold steady to the counter, locking Kun in.  
  
"What exactly were you trying to do?" Kun does know. But he wants to hear it from Winwin, directly. Just as much as Winwin wants Kun to admit his feelings, Kun wants Winwin's truth.  
  
"I think you know why. And you're just scared." And he's right. Kun is scared of his feelings. He's scared of rejection, which is why, even now with Winwin so clearly making the first move, who so clearly wants him too, he's still stopping his words at the tip of his tongue.  
  
Winwin's eyes flicker down to Kun's lips and Kun feels heart stop.  
  
It happens naturally. Both leaning in, neither asking for more. It's hardly a kiss - their lips barely touch and both their eyes are open, but it's still electric.  
  
Winwin leans their foreheads together, and Kun runs his fingers over Winwin's lips, soft and plump. So beautiful, so inviting, those lips that lure his words out.  
  
"I want you. I want you so fucking bad." Kun's voice is soft, gaze strong. "And you want me too." Winwin smiles, leaning in again.  
  
They're only able to get about four proper kisses in before the oven timers blares at them. Reluctantly, Winwin kisses Kun's jaw and lifts him off the counter. As Winwin turns and puts the trays in, Kun holds tight around him, cheek against Winwin's back, letting his legs lift off the ground when Winwin leans over.  
  
"Where were we?" Sicheng grins when he's done. Kun is still glued to his back, peppering kisses on the back of his neck, when his thumbs tuck mischievously under the waistband of Winwin's boxer-briefs.  
"I have something for you." Kun says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall can pick which jun it was


	3. Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are typos because i didn't proofread

"Where were we?" Sicheng grins when he's done. Kun is still glued to his back, peppering kisses on the back of his neck, when his thumbs tuck mischievously under the waistband of Winwin's boxer-briefs.

"I have something for you." Kun says. He takes his hands out to grab his phone, and gestures for Winwin to follow him to the living room - where the speakers sound best. Winwin sits at the couch, and Kun sits on the coffee table, knees touching.

"Winwin. Sicheng," Kun starts, shying away from Winwin's gaze, "I made a song for you." He hits play, sets his phone aside, and tries to appear nonchalant. Winwin closes his eyes, focusing only on the lovely melody that fills the room. It's delightful, with upbeat, plucky strings and wild, high vocals that startle him. The song is sweet, playful, almost a hip-hop twist on the traditional music he dances to.

"Baby, it's wonderful!" In his mind, he can already picture a story, a duo choreography. He falls into their routine- he reaches for Kun and they stand up together, "Dance with me?"

"Right now? Here?" 

"Yes!" Winwin grins, holding his hands flat so Kun can line up their fingers. He leads gently, so Kun can follow his motions and steps as they move across the living room. When it's done, Winwin's lips dust on Kun's neck, as he wraps the other in his arms.

Kun's hands reach behind him, finding Sicheng's hips and he arches his back. Winwin sighs at the pressure against him. Kun continues rolling his hips back, Winwin moving with him and the room fills with soft moans. He's just reached under Kun's shirt when the older man turns and pushes him onto the couch, palmimg himself before straddling Winwin's hips. Automatically, Winwin's hands tangle in his hair when Kun kisses his stomach, moaning as he trails upwards. Winwin twitches when soft, wet lips close around his nipple, piano fingers playing with the other. When Kun pulls off, a lewd line of saliva between them, he's breathless, eyes lustful and cheeks red. He doesn't flinch when hands cup his cheeks, his lovely dimpled cheeks. And Winwin is enamoured, so they kiss again and again and again.

"Up." Kun breaks their silence after a few moments. He sits up, flush against Winwin's clothed erection. "Wanna feel you on top."

They switch positions quickly, Winwin opting to rest on Kun's thighs instead. Kun feels tiny under him, but for once he doesn't mind it. Hesitant, Winwin's hands splay underneath Kun's shirt, thumbs tugging it up. His breath catches at the sight of a birthmark. He grazes over it - it's about three fingers wide and just long enough down Kun's side to match his navel. Winwin bites his lip, and quickly places a kiss on the spot.

"Hah..." The noise Kun makes stirs something in Winwin. He wants to hear it again and again and so, he plants another kiss on the same spot, licking across after. He makes eye contact as he puffs out his cheeks and blows.

Kun's hand hits his collar, mostly playful. Winwin laughs like sunlight as he lays atop the other. 

"Win-ah." The nickname paired with the softest kiss on Winwin's forehead leaves butterflies in his stomach. "Win-ah, keep going." Winwin doesn't; instead, he stares at Kun's neck.

There's a precious little mole on Kun's jaw, and another right on his Adam's apple. A third mole, Winwin knows, is tucked under his shirt collar.

"Has anyone ever kissed your moles?"

"Yes, they're very popular." Kun recalls his first girlfriend being obsessed with them, kissing his collar and neck until her lipstick had smeared off completely. And Jungwoo had liked them too, the younger man taking far too long leaving bruises that inconvenienced Kun for several business meetings.

"What about hickies?" Winwin gingerly tugs at Kun's shirt collar. He looks up at Kun with strangely innocent eyes, and Kun feels his heart skip a beat.

"Of course." He says, stupidly. The other man tenses on top of him. 

"What about me?" Winwin pouts, and Kun loses the last of his composure. "Can I?"

"God, please."

"Please?"

"Please, do whatever you want to me. Fuck."

Winwin starts at his collar where his hand was, taking his sweet time kissing and suckling, leaving his mark on Kun. Kun moans when Winwin reaches his jaw, one hand finding its way under Winwin's shirt again, on the small of his back. Kun's other hand palms mindlessly at his semi, trying to build up the courage to touch the matching one pressed against his hip.

They lay tangled together for too long, Winwin kissing and biting moans out of Kun. When Winwin grows needier, his hips rut and beg for friction. Kun wraps his arms around Winwin to align their hips, and one thigh elevates between the younger's. Sloppy kisses get exchanged, and Kun nips at Winwin's jaw. Before he can leave a bruising kiss, Winwin sits up and leans back on Kun's thighs. He bites his lips and thrusts sharply against Kun. It draws a delicious moan from the other, and instead of continuing, Winwin's hands push on Kun's hips, thumbs grazing his clothed cock, for balance as he grinds. Kun rolls his hips upwards to match and Winwin gasps when Kun's hands wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands over his bulge - the younger man grips what he can through the thick denim. The pressure is intense as they push and pull against each other and Winwin loses himself listening to how Kun begs softly to no one, crying out that he's close. When they make eye contact again and Winwin's swollen lips turn Kun's name into the most beautiful sound, it's too much, it's all too much and Kun spills over. Their movements slow, and Winwin watches. His mouth is dry, until Kun pulls him in and licks into it.

"You're still hard," He notes, eyes still post-orgasm-hazy. "How do you want it?"

"Talk to me, just talk to me and touch me." Winwin slips his legs over Kun and off the couch, pushing the coffee table back as he sits on the carpet. All it takes is a tug and a kiss to Kun's knee to draw the other down. Kun settles uncomfortably in the small space, legs stretched straight past in Winwin's lap. Before long, his back is pushed against the couch and he gestures for Winwin to turn around. Immediately, his catches their reflection on the darkened screensaver on the TV. Winwin looks positively fucked already, legs spread and feet elevated on the table. His sweatpants leave little to the imagination, draping over all the right places. Winwin adjusts his cock underneath and Kun can make out a deepening splotch of precum. 

"Fuck," Kun says into the back of Winwin's neck. He lets Winwin guide his hand to his groin, holding the material tight around Winwin's cock until he swears he feels veins twitching. His other hand is flat across Winwin's taut stomach, memorizing the ridges of his body as they breathe together. Winwin's hands reach back over his shoulders, nails digging painfully into the skin until he's close.

"Kun, Kun," Winwin says, needy. "Touch me."

"Fuck, you're so cute." Kun fingers the drawstring of Winwin's sweats, loosening the elastic until he can slip his hands under them. 

"Touch me, touch me please." Winwin whines.

"God, you're so needy like this." Kun kisses the base of Winwin's jaw, hesitant when he shifts the mood again, "So needy for me. Baby." Winwin lets out a soft gasp and turns to face Kun, sloppily finding his lips and whispering for more. For Kun to talk to him, to ruin him.

"Baby, before. Before we do anything, what do you want? What's good for you?"

"Anything. Anything you want to do me. I'll tell you if I don't like it. You?"

"I mean, if you call me daddy, I'm leaving."

Winwin laughs, "Okay." He settles back into Kun's arms, getting back into their rhythm as Kun starts stroking him again. His voice is clear but quiet when he speaks again, "Need you, Kun. Touch me."

"I'm already touching you though." Kun pulls his hands away for emphasis and Winwin unforgivingly grabs his wrists and puts them back. 

"More."

"Baby. You have to use your words. Tell me how much you want it, baby."

"I'm so hard for you, Kun. I'm dripping for you. Please just fucking touch me. "

"Tell me where," Kun's hand finally fucks under Winwin's boxer-briefs and wraps around his cock, "Maybe here?" He reaches down further, middle finger stroking the base. "Or your balls, maybe." His other hand tucks under Winwin's thigh, lifting his leg high and letting Kun tease the fabric over Winwin's hole. "Or should I finger you? Get you ready to bounce on my cock, babe?"

"Yes, God, fuck me."

"No." Kun wraps both hands around Winwin's length. "I want to fuck you completely sober."

"Fuck. Kun, you're killing me." Sicheng grinds into Kun's hands, desperate for release. "I want it, want you." 

"I know, baby. I want you too, so bad. But I want to remember every second of it." Kun kisses Winwin's back, just above where his shirt collar ends, thumbing at the precum on the head of Winwin's cock. "Every inch of you. Drives me fucking crazy."

"Keep talking, Kun-ge. Fuck, don't stop. I'm so fucking close."

"You're close? Does baby want to cum for me?" Kun feels Winwin tense and he leans back, carefully. Winwin adjusts himself so Kun is all but carrying him. When his feet find the ground, Kun's own bulge is under him, pushing gently under his hole. Even though they're both fully clothed, he's oversensitive already. 

"Gonna cum. Fuck, I'm-" 

"Cum for me, Win-ah." Kun kisses the back of Winwin's jaw, listening to the other man's sounds as he spills onto Kun's hand, onto his own chest, onto his clothes. 

When Winwin's breathing regulates, Kun draws his hand across Winwin's torso, collecting cum on his fingers. His cock aches as he smears Winwin's own cum across his lips. 

"Open your mouth." Winwin obeys. Kun goes slowly, dragging his fingers across Winwin's tongue, gently, as far as he can reach.

"Is this okay?" He asks, kiss up Winwin's neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Mm," Winwin moans around his fingers. 

"Okay, good. My good little cumslut. Pretend it's my cock." He pulls his fingers out slowly, and Winwin leans forward back onto them, chasing the pressure. Winwin's hands leave his belly and hold Kun by his wrist, controlling the pace. It's slick and hot from Winwin's saliva, and Kun can't stop himself from pretending Winwin's mouth is on his cock either. Pretty, plump lips. Throat wide for him. Doe eyes and gorgeous, tanned skin, begging for cum on his tongue, on his skin. 

"Sicheng," He growls when Winwin pulls his fingers out and turns around. 

"Kun. Kun, fuck my mouth." And how can he say no to that? 

Before anything registers, he's sitting back on the couch, Winwin desperately undoing his jean buttons. 

"Up," Winwin demands. Kun obeys and lets the other struggle to pull off the jeans for a moment. When he sits again, Winwin pulls him out, closes his eyes and rubs Kun's dick against his cheeks. Expertly making eye contact as his tongue circles the cockhead and up the vein.

Kun almost cries when Winwin swallows down to the base. His cheeks hollow and the drag up is so dry and rough. He pulls off with an obscene noise, and Kun reaches for his cheek. Winwin nuzzles gently into his hand, gingerly kissing the head, letting precum and saliva build up until he can stroke it down Kun with his hand. When Kun seems wet enough, Winwin starts. Kun's cock is heavy on Winwin's tongue. And holy fuck, is it good. Winwin is slow and thorough up, fast and hard down. It only takes a few moments before his throat is completely relaxed and he grabs the back of Kun's thighs. He looks up and Kun knows what he wants, thanks to both the body posture and a certain phone call they had a few weeks ago, Kun in a hotel room talking Winwin to orgasm and both of them pretending it hadn't happened when Kun returned home.

Winwin sits back on his heels, hands on Kun's thighs, as Kun thrusts gently into his throat. He says a silent sorry to every guy from this past week, that they would never get to feel this again. Not from his Sicheng.

"Fuck," Kun says, losing what little composure remained as his orgasm builds up. "Gonna cum."

Winwin reaches up the back of Kun's thighs, running over his ass to grip his waistband. He pushes Kun further back onto the couch, kneeling to get a higher angle while Kun's back curls uncomfortably. Sicheng lays his tongue under Kun's largest vein and pushes him as far down his throat as he can go. Kun pulls at his hair, moving him just barely up and down. It doesn't take much longer for Kun to cum again, into Winwin's expectant mouth. 

When Kun releases his grip on Winwin, the younger man opens his mouth, letting the jizz spill off his lips onto Kun's stomach and trail.

Kun looks hazy again, and Sicheng takes the moments before he comes down to slip off the couch. Kun watches him go to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of water and a damp towel to clean themselves. Winwin watches Kun's throat, already bruised pretty, as he swallows.

"Tomorrow," Sicheng's voice is rough when they fall back on the couch together. "You're going to fuck me until I can't walk." Kun laughs in affirmation, tucking his head into Winwin's neck. He kisses lazily up to his jaw, soft words and praise lost on skin as Winwin's eyes flutter closed. Kun follows suit, and they doze off quickly, curled together and fingers intertwined. 


	4. Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again, i didn't proofread

Winwin wakes up hard and alone on the couch. In the moments before his eyes adjust to the light, he hears something drop down the stairs and Kun cursing in dialect. When he glances towards the sound, his jaw clenches at the sight of Kun's suitcase.

"Ge?" He says, rubbing at dry eyes. When there's no response, he forces himself off the couch, and heads towards the sounds. Kun's back is turned, he's dressed neatly, and Winwin makes out the barest line of a tie under his collar. Kun flinches, just barely, when Winwin's arms wrap around him, and lips graze his cheek.

"Sicheng..." He turns to face the other properly, glancing briefly at where Winwin's sweatpants press against his hip. Winwin's hand presses flat against his chest, fingers curling when Kun apologizes, "Baby, I'm sorry."

"I get it," Winwin's hands meet at the ends of his loose tie, making quick work of it as he asks how long it'll be.

"Not long I hope." Kun nudges his thigh between Winwin's legs and his hands sneak up the back of his shirt. He kisses him, pushing gently until Winwin's legs press against the back of the couch. Winwin hops up and holds tight to his necktie.

"You're going to regret this. Don't check your phone in public."

"I'll call you. I'll call you and we can... talk."

"You think you're getting off that easy?" Winwin hands drag down Kun's chest with purpose. He grins as he reaches his destination. "That's cute."

"Sicheng-" Kun starts, cutting himself off when Winwin's hands come to rest on his ass. "Wha-"

"Hush. I'm going to send you things. Lewd things. You're not going to check my messages in public. And if you're good, then I'll call you and I'll make you regret leaving even more. Got it?" The command is emphasized with a squeeze of hands. He laughs at Kun's expression - a myriad of shock, amusement, and that same _something sexual_ as before. 

He scoffs, "That's not what you wanted last time you called me to cum."

"You're already being bad. Maybe I should punish you."

"You're going to punish me? I should bend you over right here."

"You should." Winwin says with another squeeze of his ass. Kun leans into his neck, lightly pressing his lips onm yesterday's bruises. "I'm going to send you a 10 page list of all the things I'm going to do to you."

"You little slut. Can you even go a day or two without a cock up your ass." Winwin pouts.

"That's not fair. I get," He hesitates, "Lonely, touchy, you know... What if I want some company?"

Kun averts his eyes. He's hesitant- he knows it's unfair to leave like this, with their boundaries undiscussed. Especially now that he's had a taste, and he knows he wants so much more.

"And what if I want you all to myself?" He's buried his face into Winwin's neck, pulled their bodies impossibly close together and he swears he can feel Winwin's heartbeat. He's frozen with fear, nerves. He knows it's hard for Winwin to be exclusive. But maybe, just maybe. _Say yes. Don't push me away._ "I'm sorry."

Sicheng's fingers curl, resting on Kun's chest. "Don't be. Be honest. And we'll go from there."

"I want you, in whatever way you're okay with. Whether that means we have sex or go on dates, or whatever."

"But what do you want? From me? If you could have anything." Winwin pauses, maintaining a strong eye contact as he toys with the tie. "If it's 'us' instead of me and you? What would you do?"

"I-. Boyfriend." Kun averts his eyes, face burning at this of all things. "I want to say you're my boyfriend. And I'm yours. Will you say it?"

"Boyfriend," Winwin grins. His hands cup Kun's face, straightening him out for a kiss. "You're so cute, baby." 

His hands wander down, trail under Kun's collar and over deep collarbones. Kun tenses up at first, but when Winwin's starts running and squeezing his hands up and down his biceps, wrinkling the fabric. "So fucking sexy. Wanna rip this right off you and have you fuck me silly."

"Fuck, I didn't think this through." Kun says softly, "I'm so hard, baby." Winwin looks at him, teasing despite his own boner.

"Mm, you look so good like this. Won't you blow me before you go?" Winwin tilts his head, pulling on Kun's wrists until he's palming his bulge. "Boyfriend? I want to fuck your mouth too."

"Fuck." Kun curses, then gets on his knees. "I've got ten more minutes to pack." He's tugging the sweats down, pulling Winwin's cock out. Before Winwin can say anything, his thighs are shaking and his head hits the back of Kun's throat. After a moment, Kun pulls back, "If you get cum on this suit, I'll never forgive you."

The palm on Kun's cheek is surprisingly tender, thumb drawing circles on his cheekbone. Kun takes him in again again, groaning around his length when the other speaks again.

"You'll just have to be a good boy and swallow, won't you?"

  
  
***  
  
  
Two hours later, Kun is checking into the hotel when the first notification comes - startling him as he signs off. As he grabs his suitcase, he opens it. The image is only open for an instant - just enough for him to realize what Winwin's lips are wrapped around before he panics and exits his messages. Three more notifications shake his phone as he puts it away, face already reddening. He's barely made it off the elevator when the signal returns and he gets another flurry of them. This time he doesn't open them, opting to wait until he's in the privacy of his room.  
  
_He's going to be the death of me,_ Kun decides as he falls back on the bed and opens his messages again. Blood rushes down as he takes a proper look at Winwin, lips closed around a fucking eggplant purple dildo, looking wide-eyed at the camera. The next three are variants, tongue at the base, inside his mouth at an angle which causes his cheek to bulge out, the third with it against his cheek with trails of saliva visible against his skin and between the toy and his lips. Kun undoes his belt buckle, glancing at the clock. Twenty minutes until his ride will come, to take him to a far-less interesting marketing meeting.  
  
The next set of pictures almost make him cry. It's a full view of Winwin, in a Kun-sized sweater, knees to his chest exposing his cock and hole - wet with lube from a bottle that lies at the edge of the image. The dildo is on the bedsheets and Winwin is spreading himself. Kun strokes himself as he goes through the photos - burning every image into his mind - every shot of Winwin teasing and fingering himself with his other hand stroking his cock. The series of images progresses, Winwin opening himself for the dildo, and Kun cums staring at one where Winwin's face is in pure ecstasy with the toy pushed as deep as possible.

The final message is a video, Winwin fucking himself in rhythm with his own strokes, cumming on Kun's sweater and chest heaving as he comes down from his high. In the aftermath of his own orgasm, Kun misses the way the camera shakes at the end, misses a familiar voice cursing softly at the sight of Winwin.

  
  
***

  
  
It's late when he returns, but Winwin is nowhere to be found. Not a note or a text, nothing.  
  
He's overthinking it already.  
  
Kun glances down the other hall as he heads to sleep after dinner. Winwin's door is open, calling for him. _Come in, wait for him,_ it says, _finish what you started._  
  
His face burns just thinking about the past few days. Thinking about how everything escalated so quickly, thinking about how they touched each other. And of course, with Winwin out again tonight, thinking about the other guys.  
  
He barely hears himself slam his own door shut. Idly, he changes, brushes, gets ready to shut out the world for a few hours but as soon as he lies in bed his heavy eyes refuse him slumber.  
  
Thoughts swirling around his thoughts, ghost touches lingering on his skin, fantasies blurring together, he can't breathe or think or sleep. After nearly an hour of restlessness, he forces himself into his studio, leaving the door open for once. He's not here to work right now.  
  
On his desk are the words he wrote but never recorded for Winwin's song.  
  
"Fuck," Kun mutters. And then he's thinking about Winwin, about them dancing, how it felt to touch him and be the one making him feel good.

He palms himself through his pyjamas. _Where is he?_

He recalls the one of the times they went out together after moving in, Winwin dragged him to some club and they drank their heads sore. In the moments after Kun had bumped into an old friend, Winwin had gotten his hands all over some guy. Frozen in Kun's memory is how Winwin had looked then, framed by neon lights, shirt askew and mouth agape as the other guy marked up his neck- gorgeous. Kun groans at the memory, at how fucking stupid he was. Who thinks that platonically? How come it took so long to realize? It really took his dumb ass three nights hearing Winwin's moans filling the house as some other man touched him to realize he wanted him.  
  
Kun slips off his chair and sits on the floor, freeing his length unabashedly.  
He's more quiet when he touches himself than Winwin is but the door is wide open. And maybe he wants company.  
  
Kun forces his moans out, biting his lips raw and throwing his head back against the wall. The plaques on the wall shake but he's too occupied, thinking about how he came on Winwin's tongue, down his throat. Hot, slick heat wrapped around his aching cock. Sharp eyes seeing every side of him.  
  
Before he can cum, he positions himself right by the doorway, letting his knees knock into the creaky door. The sound of the door spurs him on, remembering how obscenely loud Winwin was when he brought people over. He had to have kept the door open on purpose. So where the hell was he now?  
  
Kun's skin is burning hot, and he manages to strip his shirt up to his neck with one hand. Reluctantly, he stops jerking himself to finish stripping, throwing the fabric somewhere behind him. The clack of drumsticks hitting the floor barely concerns him, hands already back on his cock.

Ghosting fingers run up his abdomen, tender lips on his own. In his head, Winwin sees him here, in the doorway of his studio, desperate to cum and pulls his hands away. Kun lays back, imagining Winwin's weight on top of him, making him silly.  
  
Kun sees stars at the same time that the front door slams shut. He doesn't stop. Before long, before he recognizes the creak of the floorboards, he's groaning and spilling into his own hands. Moaning uncharacteristically loud, too loud to hear how Winwin's breath hitches and how two sets of feet make their way to the other bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold of u to assume i know what direction this is headed


	5. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out and the two of them deal with conflicting feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write possessive kitchen sex where did all this angst come from

"It's chilly, come in for a sec." Winwin says as he opens the door. Immediately, his heart races. The upstairs light is on.

"He's back!" He turns to Jaehyun excitedly. Jaehyun slaps his shoulder, grinning. "Go get him. But first, can I get my camera charger." Winwin gestures for Jaehyun to follow him up. It's only after his shoes are off and they've reached the base of the stairs that Jaehyun hears it.

"Win, stop." He feels his ears going red at the realization, matching Winwin's cheeks. "He's-"

"Jungwoo... No," Winwin recalls Kun mentioning breaking things off with Jungwoo. "Oh my god."

"Sounds like he's missed you." Jaehyun says after a particularly obscene moan.

"Jaehyun!" Winwin is practically vibrating, "I've never heard him masturbating. Ever."

"Didn't you guys do phone calls?"

"I- I did. I always called him though, never heard him. God, he sounds so good."

When they reach the top of the stairs, Winwin notice the light coming from Kun's studio. The door is open, Jaehyun nudging him in that direction.

Only guilt keeps him away.

"I can't." He turns away quickly, pulling Jaehyun to the bedroom. Jaehyun looks at him, confused, but lets himself be pulled in anyways. 

"Jaehyun, I need to tell you something." Winwin says once the door is closed. Jaehyun's busy by the desk, already trying to find his charger among the miscellaneous piles.

"Jaehyun." Winwin says, voice shaking this time. He lies back on the bed. "Before he left for the trip, he said wanted to date me. Wanted to be my boyfriend."

"But you-"

"Had you take pictures the next day?"

"Yeah. Why did you say no?"

Winwin's heart is heavy when he admits he didn't.

"Oh. Oh no," Jaehyun's arms wrap around him and they curl together. "Oh, Sicheng. You dumbass."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I wouldn't."

"God, what do I do?"

"I don't know, Sicheng. Why did you do it? What were you trying to prove?"

"I was angry at him. I told him he'd regret going."

"Sicheng, you can't go around cheating everytime he does something you don't want him to."

"Ch- I know. But we didn't-" Winwin stops himself. As bad as he is with relationships, he knows he fucked up. "He seems so possessive sometimes and I wasn't thinking."

"Sicheng, you told me you wanted to make him jealous. And then you got him, and threw it away in a day? You can't do that to people."

"Fuck," Winwin's lays his head on Jaehyun's chest. "What do I do?"

"Tell him." Jaehyun's voice is tender, loving and Winwin knows he doesn't deserve it. "Talk to him. I know you're bad at that but you have to try if you really want him to forgive you. And think, what do you want from him? If it's just sex, then back off because I think he wants you in a different way."

"You've never even met him, Jae."

"Trust me on this. I've been him before."

"Jaehyun, I-" Winwin starts, "I don't deserve him. I really fucked up." He grabs the pillow, gripping hard. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I just go over there and talk to him like a normal person?" 

"Jaehyun-ie, I fucked up so bad."

"Win. What do you want with him?"

"I just. I want to be with him. Not just sleep with him."

"Talk to him. Try."

***

Even after cleaning up, Kun is still unable to sleep. Groggy, exhausted, he heads to the kitchen for something to drink.

His heart sinks at the sight of an extra pair of shoes, next to Winwin's by the doorway.

Heart and heading pounding, he takes his cup and sets it down. He lies on the couch where he and Winwin touched each other, staring, empty, confused at the shoes. His thoughts race. 

The jealousy is bad, worse than before. He should have known, considering their history. Maybe he's the fool, for assuming Winwin would be his just because he asked. _So naïve_ , says a voice at the back of his head. _Someone like him wanting you? You never learn._

Kun hates how self-aware he is it of it. 

A door opens, Winwin's voice saying something. Unfamiliar footsteps come towards the kitchen. Kun doesn't want to look at him, this other man.

"So you're Kun," Baritone. Kun still won't look.

"Yep." The question is unexpected. Why does Winwin's lover want to know about him? Kun glances at him. He's tall, broad shouldered. Pale, with soft brown hair and a soft face that doesn't match his toned body. When they make eye contact, and he breaks into a charming, dimpled smile. Kun's heart stops. He wants to write a song for this man. 

"I'm Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun. From the other day." Guess he was that good.

"Yeah. Listen-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired. I just got back from a trip." Kun looks away, hoping Jaehyun doesn't pick up on how much he wants to die right now. It doesn't work, because Jaehyun makes his way to the couch.

"How do you feel about Sicheng? What kind of relationship do you want with him?"

"I-. What? I mean, I care about him but I don't want anything-" He lies.

"Why are both of you like this? He told me you wanted-"

"Look. I'm sorry but we've just met. I really don't need this from you."

"You know what he told me when we met?" Jaehyun leans on the back of the couch. Kun stays silent, an invitation to continue. "He asked me how loud I could be. Because he said his roommate is hot and oblivious."

"Why are you telling me this, Jaehyun?" Kun groans. 

"He has feelings for you. So how do you feel about him?" 

"Fuck," Kun starts, not sure why he's still talking. "I really want him. I want to date him and hold him and do everything with him."

A door opens upstairs. Jaehyun's eyes flicker to the source of the sound. 

"He's coming down, I think. I know we just met, but will you do me a favour? Think about yourself and what you want in this relationship. He's bad at relationships, you know that, I think. If all he wants is sex and you want more, you don't have to adapt that just to have him. Don't let him toy with you anymore."

Kun doesn't say anything. He can hear his own heartbeat. 

"I'm sorry I took those photos for him. He didn't tell me you two were together."

"What-" Kun's thoughts are interrupted by Sicheng's voice, then Jaehyun quickly saying bye and rushing out the door. 

Kun's mind races through Jaehyun's words, through everything that's happened the past few days. His face burns just thinking about it. Thinking about how neither of them can use their fucking words without alcohol, thinking about how much he wants to forget right now. And of course, thinking about the other guys. What did Winwin actually want from him? Was it truly just sex? Because it didn't feel that way anymore.

Before he can find an answer, he's in the kitchen and Winwin is next to him. 

"Don't say anything. I need to get this off my chest." Winwin's fingers find Kun's hands. "The pictures I sent you of me, I asked Jaehyun to take them. After you left for your trip." It takes a moment for Kun to realize what Jaehyun meant, what Winwin is saying.

"You... had him watch you masturbate after I asked you to be with me." It's not a question.

"I- yes." Winwin's grip tightens. 

"Please look at me. Let's talk, for once."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I do want to be yours, but I just got so angry that you wouldn't stay. And I wanted you to be jealous. But I took it too far, and I'm sorry, Kun. You don't have to forgive me or take me back. I just think I owe it to you to be honest."

"I-" Kun lifts their hands up, staring as he interlaces their fingers. His thoughts are running at a million miles. It hurts, but he can't figure out the way it does. He should be angrier. He should be more upset. He should be crying, screaming. But instead, there's this quiet scream of disappointment and a voice in his head saying I told you so. _I knew he would do this. And you wanted him anyways._

"I don't know if I can forgive this right now. You know what happened with Hy-" His voice catches, flashing back to last year, to finding out he'd been the second guy all along. It had broken him, to feel so full of love and find out he meant nothing in the end. "What happened last time. Give me some time to think, okay?" He pulls Winwin in and the other man sinks into his arms. He wishes he didn't love how Winwin felt in his arms. But he does. 

Before long, he feels the flutter of damp eyelashes against his neck, and he likes it, too. _Good. Feel guilty_ , says the voice before Kun can stop himself. It's strange, the two sides of himself that approach this. There's the part that wants to take Winwin back right now, to take him out tomorrow and bring him to his bed after. And there's the part of him, left behind from his last relationship that wants to scream for Winwin to leave, to curl up in bed for days, to shut the world out until the anger and sadness run out.

Holding Winwin makes Kun realize he'll never be without both sides. Maybe he'll always be a bit broken. Maybe Winwin will hurt him again. But maybe, Kun still wants to try.

Kun invites Winwin to sleep in his bed that night. He lies, leg over Winwin's hips, hand gently gripping Winwin's shirt, head on his arm. Jaehyun's advice runs through his head - what does he want from this relationship?

"Your turn to listen," Kun starts.

"I don't care how caught up you were in your feelings. You can't do that to people, and especially not me. But I still fucking want you, for some reason.

"I know you don't like relationships and commitment. So I need you to tell me what you want from me. If you just want sex, then you can keep bringing people home and I'll move on. But if you want more, I need you to try harder. Because I want more from you and if all you want is sex, then I'm not playing."

"Kun," Winwin turns and pulls Kun closer, "I want things with you that I've never wanted with anyone else. I really do, and it makes me nervous." He lets out a soft gasp when lips graze his cheek.

"Tell me." Kun's hand moves to his waist.

"I want to hold you like this, want to sleep next to you and wake up with you. Make you smile," Kun grins and Winwin's hands cup his face. "Kiss those dimples."

"More. Tell me more." Kun's hand lingers at the hem of his shirt, a leg pushing between Winwin's.

"I want you to love me, but I want to deserve it. I think I want to fall in love with you every day."

Kun pauses, glancing quickly at Winwin's lips. Full and pretty. His heart races, dropping to his belly.

"I'm going to kiss you now." _You're a fool_ , his brain reminds him, _you're a fool if you kiss him_. But Kun does, Winwin sighing against his lips. It's less ravenous than before, more tender. Slow and soft, hands innocent over fabric. 

"I want to try everything with you. Show you I'm sorry."

"Stay. Will you try for me?" Winwin nods, brushing Kun's hair away from his eyes. 

"Can I kiss you?" Winwin asks. Kun agrees, leaning forward until soft lips touch his forehead.

Kun falls asleep first, hands tucked under Winwin's shirt. Winwin's gaze falls to his face. There's an eyelash on his cheek, soft skin over deepset cheekbones. Despite that, Kun looks younger in his sleep. More peaceful. He's never looked broken to Winwin before but he looks less broken now.

Something aches and Winwin wishes he had known Kun sooner. Wishes he met him before the world hurt him. Wishes he himself wasn't like this, wasn't so scared of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kun is stupid cheaters don't deserve forgiveness and i hope no one interprets this as me advocating that they do i just like winkun and didn't think when i let the story get to that point
> 
> also yall can pick which "hy-" it was


	6. Honey (Drip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun can't help thinking about winwin, despite what's happened. sexual tension ensues and is subsequently dealt with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this doesn't come off as too unhealthy... i had so much trouble with it bc i had gone off plan w/ the whole cheating thing and every thing i wrote seemed really unhealthy and even though it's a story, i wouldn't have been content breaking them up

_The kitchen is smoky, hazy and faded in his peripheral vision. Winwin is brighter than all of it, blushing red and tongue pink between Kun's legs._

_Everything blurs together, bruises lain and crescent indents on Kun's arms when he lifts Winwin into the counter. Clothing gets thrown aside in favour of getting skin on skin on more skin until they're pushing, pulling and Winwin is beautiful with his head thrown back while Kun fucks into him. Crystalline tears dot his eyes and when Kun cums, there's nothing left but the beg of "I'm sorry."_

*

Kun wakes up with a start. He can hear his heart pounding, heavy breathing, and a glance beside him tells him Winwin can too. Dark, alert eyes stare back at him and fingers lay on Kun's back.

"You okay, ge?" Winwin whispers, and Kun can't help how flushed and flustered he is. Winwin has a knowing look on his face. 

"Bad dream."

"You were saying my name." 

"It's nothing." Kun is desperate to avoid addressing it.

"Kun-ge," Winwin's tone changes, and Kun is suddenly so aware of how close their bodies are, how easy it'd be to push together and- "You can tell me."

"Win, I-"

"Are you okay?" 

Kun feels nothing but heat from where Winwin's cold hands touch his shoulder, warmth spreading across his skin, sees nothing but the glint off Winwin's lips. It takes what little willpower he has to not close the gap between them.

"Did you think of me? You were saying my name?" Kun shakes his head, not to say no but to ask to drop the subject. 

"Kun," Winwin's hand runs up his side. "Are you still hard, should I go?"

"I-I'm fine. Stay?"

Winwin's answer comes in the form of the bed creaking, cold hands leaving Kun aflame. He leans over, lips on Kun's cheeks briefly and then he's gone.

***

They're lying on the couch the next time. Long legs across his lap. Winwin in a loose muscle tee, far too much skin exposed. 

Kun is only half-focused on the movie. It's some generic historical drama. They're in the middle of a huge battle scene yet the only thing Kun can think of is the weight of Winwin's legs on his thighs. The music slows - transitions into the sounds of heartbeats and breathing. The protagonist is holding a dying warrior, and there's a slight sob beside Kun. His heart leaps when Winwin starts tearing up - 

Another image takes over Kun before he can stop it. _Winwin, on his back on that stupid counter. Legs spread and wrapped around Kun's back. Cock angry red and leaking pre-cum until Kun pushes deeper and deeper and they explode together._

He lets out a deep, frustrated sigh and leans back. He doesn't notice how Winwin's eyes flicker onto his lap, against his own legs. All he can focus on is trying to stop the image of those long legs wrapped around his back.

It doesn't work. His mind wanders too fast. Remembers soft hands on his body, pretty lips on his dick, tangled up on the couch when they got off. He groans lightly, eyes shut. His hands graze Winwin's legs, and the younger man gives a knowing sound.

Winwin takes his legs off, stretching them out on the coffee table instead. 

***

It takes a while before they address the tension. Kun is cleaning up in the kitchen when a familiar weight presses against his back. Arms wrap around his stomach.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Winwin pushes closer, and Kun pushes back instinctively and he can feel it. Lets out a sigh before he realizes he grinding back on the other's hard-on. Hands hook on his hips, pulling him back by his belt loops. Winwin presses right into Kun's lower back and as they thoughtlessly grind together, Kun is hit with the vision of Winwin, ass up on the kitchen floor. _Head pushed into the tile while Kun enters him, again and again and again, until his whole body is red and Winwin is satisfied, teary-eyed. Stretched out, filled up with jizz. Eyes hazy and cock hardening again when Kun's tongue slops over his ruined hole, when Kun says he doesn't deserve it but takes his balls in his mouth anyways and-_

His breath hitches.

"What are you thinking of?" Winwin says, knowingly. His clasped hands lower and spread out with purpose, splaying across Kun's hips, fingertips grazing his growing erection. 

"Thinking about you. Us."

"What were we up to? Nothing bad, I bet." Fingers manage to slip under Kun's belted jeans, soft and long fingers tracing circles into his hipbones.

Kun gasps then shakes his head, "I can't say."

"How come, gege?" Winwin starts, lips hot on Kun's neck. Kun turns to face him, steps forward. Two hands on either side, splayed on the counter, lock Winwin in place. "We should talk about us."

Winwin glances down. "Sure."

"I still want you. You know I do."

"So take me, Kun. I want you, too. I can be exclusive, I'm ready."

"It's not just that."

"Ge. Tell me and we can figure it out."

"I'm scared, Sicheng." Kun leans in, looking up at Winwin. Hands gingerly graze his shoulders.

"Scared... of me or you?"

"Scared of me. Scared of all the bad feelings I still have. And what I might do. To you. I don't know if I'll ever not be angry for what you did."

"Kun, I want to deserve you. And you're allowed to be angry at me. If you want it and I want it too-"

"It's not just anger. I keep having these... thoughts."

Sicheng pauses, mouth agape for a moment until his hand touches Kun's shirt collar. "Like what? What happens? What do you think about?" 

"Sex. Us. It's starts off normal but then I get angry and it gets so rough, until you cry or beg. What scares me is it still turns me on."

"Kun, I- you're the most loving person I know. You would never hurt me more than I want you to." There's an undertone. An implication.

"More than you want..." Kun mumbles. He pulls back. Winwin's hand cups his cheek, fingers on his lips. Kun makes up his mind.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Winwin's eyes light up, and his voice is soft before the kiss and after. 

Kun leans in again, and again, until Winwin's arms loop around his shoulders, and his own fingers tuck under Winwin's shirt.

"Can we just......mm...see where things take us right now?" Winwin says, against his lips.

Kun wants it so bad, but he shouldn't. This could ruin everything. Unable to think with those lips on his, he pulls away, gaze wandering, taking in the sight before him. 

There's a bruise on Winwin's thigh, from the other night when he was dancing in the living room and hit the table. Even though he knows where it's from, something stirs inside him and his grip tightens on Winwin's hips.

"If I do something or say something you don't like, you tell me, okay? If anything's uncomfortable, or you want me to stop..."

"You can do whatever you want to me."

"Sicheng..." Kun's voice lowers. "I mean it."

"Of course, ge. You tell me, too."

Kun kisses him with fervor, his hands resting on Winwin's as the younger man supports himself against the countertop. It's soft, sweet, until Winwin draws his tongue across Kun's bottom lip, and Kun obliges.

Winwin is breathless when he finally lets Kun pull away. His hands run up Kun's biceps, eyeing him down. "God, you drive me fucking crazy."

"Crazy enough to fuck with my head like you did?" Kun says, his own hands on Winwin's lower back, under his shirt. "I wanted you so much and it was like all you wanted was to mess with me." Kun's fingers tug at his waistband. He leans into Winwin, kissing him softer this time, working his way down to his jaw. "I'm still so angry."

"You're right," Winwin manages, stuttering when Kun pushes to turn him around. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Fuck," Kun holds tight to Winwin's hips as he leans them both over the kitchen counter. "Do you know how much it killed me? To see you bring another man home," He pulls Winwin's ass towards his groin, leaning over so he can roll his hips. "To hear him fuck you until you scream," Winwin lets out a sharp breath as Kun's unbuckles his belt. He reaches a hand behind him, palming at Kun's bulge. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry-" Winwin groans, "I wanted you to-"

"We both know," Kun's hand finds its way around Winwin's cock. "I should be in you, stretching you out on my dick. So why did you do that, baby?" 

"I wanted you to hear me." Winwin grinds back on Kun's clothed erection. "Did you hear me? Fuck."

"Of course. You had me so hard, so fucking wet for you." They match each other's rhythms so easily, pushing and pulling each other closer to a long-awaited release. 

"Did you get off? What were you thinking about? Thinking about filling me up with that thick cock?" Winwin's hands splayed across the counter, he pushes himself up until his back arches almost painfully. Kun's movements almost stutter as Winwin reaches back to hold the back of Kun's neck.

"You. Thinking about how fucking hot you'd look. Thinking about how much I wished it was me. Fuck, Sicheng, baby, I'm so hard."

"Kun-ge," Winwin turns, sitting up on the counter, facing the other completely and they slot themselves together, tugging at each other. Within moments, they're rutting together in rhythm and after only a few minutes, it's no longer enough. Winwin shamelessly shoves his hand down Kun's pants, undoing the buttons and zip with the other hand until Kun's cock is nicely outlined in his boxers.

"Kun-ge, I want it." Winwin says, staring down unabashedly. "Want your cock."

"Yeah, you want my cock? Sicheng-ie, say please."

"Please, Kun-ge. Please fuck me."

"Hmm, tell me what you want. Exactly."

"Wanna ride you, stretch my little hole for you."

"Lube?" Kun groans, as Winwin is kissing up his neck. "I'm out."

"My room." Winwin starts moving off the counter and Kun's hand clamps down hard on his legs. 

"No," Kun pulls off instead, "I'm gonna fuck you right here."

"Lube's in my bedroom. Third drawer." Winwin tugs his own shirt off. "Be quick or I'll start without you."

"Yes, sir." Kun grins, as Winwin plants a sloppy kiss on him. He peels off his shirt as he goes towards Winwin's bedroom. The room is neat, as always - Winwin rarely uses it outside of sleep and sex.

The third drawer is a sight to behold. Kun wasn't unfamiliar with toys but how his body ached seeing everything and the vivid images of Winwin using them. Winwin on his back, fucking himself with dildo. Winwin studying or dancing, vibrator ruining his concentration. Winwin handcuffed to the bed. Kun grabs a plastic red bottle of lube - flavoured maybe? - a strip of condoms, and upon second glance, two of three metal rings. Three, huh.

Winwin lies on the counter, long shirt buttoned only past his hips, jeans and belt in a neat pile on a dining chair. 

"You've got quite a collection." Kun leans over him on his elbows from the side of the table, fingers locked under his chin. 

"Anything interest you?" Winwin says, not making eye contact as he plays with his nipples. Kun gives a nonchalant response, not mentioning the cockrings in his back pocket. He sets down the lube and condoms and gestures for Winwin to turn around while he undresses down to boxers. Winwin's knees slip off the edge of the counter, and when Kun reaches under the long shirt, he finds a lacey, thin strip of fabric. His hands explore to make sure, and he's certain that Winwin can feel his cock harden through the soaked fabric of his boxers.

"Are you wearing fucking panties?"

"You didn't realize?" Winwin laughs as Kun pulls up the shirt. Winwin's body is, of course, marvelous. He's tall, broad shouldered from tumbling, with taut and strong muscles from years of dance. Kun almost nuts at the sight of his already bruised thighs and hips. And his fucking ass. Dear God.

Kun wastes no time, lubing up two fingers and dripping some unceremoniously between Winwin's cheeks.

Kun drops to his knees, pulling Winwin further down. He shifts the fabric slightly, and teases his fingers around Winwin's rim. The younger man whines - "Cold!" - but Kun wants to savour the moment.

Winwin gasps when Kun licks him, over the fabric that just barely covers his balls and over Winwin's hole. Slowly, slowly, one at a time, Kun adds two fingers and works him open with his tongue, the room filled with Winwin's lewd sounds. When Winwin moans for more, Kun obliges, his free hand reaching for more lube, then returning to jerk Winwin off under the fabric and curls three, then four fingers into sweet spots. When Winwin's thighs start shaking, Kun pulls away, freeing the younger man's cock and reaching for his back pocket.

"Fuck, why'd you stop K- Ah!" Winwin tenses at the cold metal around his cock. He turns around in time to see Kun put the other cockring on himself.

"Kun, oh my god. I'm gonna die." 

"We've lived together for months, Sicheng. Do you even know what I want to do to you?" With that, Kun joins Winwin on the counter. He kneels, pushing Winwin to his back and straddling his chest. Winwin cranes forward, keen as he tongues Kun's already-ruined boxers. Experienced hands fondle him through the material, until Kun can't stand it and pulls his dick out. Winwin licks at the head, staring up with fake innocence as Kun's precum coats his lips. He makes a show of licking at the cockring, suckling the side of Kun's cock while he tongues the metal. Kun shifts forwards, and Winwin takes his sac easily, eagerly. When Winwin opens his mouth, starts to pull off, Kun brings his hands gently to sides of Winwin's head so it's clear what he wants, that he's not pulling out yet. Winwin's eyes go hazy, tongue electric, until Kun lets him up. Kun's name sounds incredible, rolling off his ruined lips. 

"I hate you." Winwin whines, while Kun lifts his legs to his chest and shifts down to see. His hole, now covered by lace that leaves nothing to the imagination, thighs glistening from the excess lube. Kun pulls the fabric aside, letting Winwin hold his own legs, hook them over Kun's shoulders. "Oh god, please." Kun can feel his pulse, loud, pounding as he lines up his cock. Winwin lets out a low groan as he pushes inside.

***

Kun pulls Winwin roughly, back down onto his cock. Both their thighs burn red from how Sicheng practically bounces on his length, he's beyond loose and half the bottle of lube must be used up by now.

Kun thrusts up and it only takes moments for Winwin to match his downward rhythm, and Kun is so deep inside him he almost bursts. Winwin's deep groans transition into high-pitched whines as they continue. 

"Close your eyes," Kun demands into his skin, "Feel it." 

And Winwin obeys - focusing on the burning-hot fingertips on his waist, on the trails of spit down his neck and from his own lips. More than anything, the fire in his belly is stoked by the absolutely filthy sounds of Kun's balls against his own as he bottoms out. Kun bites gently on his shoulder when he curses, groans out that he's close. Winwin almost topples over when Kun's hands leave his body, clamping both of his own onto the other's thighs before they both slip off the counter. Their movements grow irregular and Winwin starts muttering, so fucking close. It's then when a familiar coldness clamps around the base of his cock.

"Oh god, oh fuck, Kun-" His eyes fly open and his knees give out as Kun pushes deeper, harder, faster into him. His body shakes with pleasure, belly tightening through his would-be orgasm. "F-fuck you. I was so close"

"You think you deserve to cum? Sicheng? You haven't been good and you know it."

"C'mon Kun, I'll be good. I'll be so good for you."

"Soon baby, I promise. Want you to cum all over me."

"Just want me to ride you a bit longer? Yeah? You know you love it, ge. Can't wait to fill up my slutty little hole?" Winwin crumbles when he sees Kun's reaction - some amount horrified and another incredibly turned on.

"Gege, you like that huh? I'm your whore, right? So loose when I fuck myself on you."

"M-more, Sicheng, baby. Fuck, talk to me."

"Fuck my ass like that, ge. I take it so well, right? Take your dick so well, right? That's what everybody tells me. Tell me I'm your slut."

"You're a slut for everybody, of course you take it well."

"No, no, only you ge. Only gege's dick now. Nobody fills up my little, ah, slut- sluthole like you."

"Tell me you need it, need my dick."

"Gege, I need you. Oh god, I fucking need it. I'm so close, j-just need your fat fucking cock to fill my ass. Cum in me, ge, I gotta feel it fill me up and make me sloppy when I ride you."

"God, you're so good at that. Keep going, Chengie."

"Please, please, ge. So close, I can feel you throbbing. Gonna stretch myself out more with your cum, when you fill up my tight fucking sluthole."

"Fuck, Chengie, show me. Show me how much you need it."

***

After a while, they end up moving to the couch then to Winwin's room. Winwin throws the cockrings, out of Kun's reach, and pushes him onto the bed. He starts off slow, leaning over Kun so he can slide up and down. Kun nearly cums on eye-contact. 

Winwin loses his composure quickly, broken cries ringing out. 

"Fuck, Kun, pull my hips down." Kun obeys, holding so tight it'll bruise. It sounds absolutely filthy, the slap of skin on skin, both of them breathing hard, broken moaning until he cums hards, hips twitching into Winwin. When Winwin says he's close, Kun pushes him off, and props him up so he's sitting on his chest. His cock aches red against Kun's lips. It takes about four kitten licks, and a few strokes and then Sicheng is beautiful, glowing as he spills his seed on Kun. Kun leaves his tongue out, leaning back with every spurt. When Winwin comes down from his orgasm, he's greeted with a grin. The light catches on Kun - his cheeks, lips, chin, neck. And he's blissed out, fingers trailing through shamelessly.

"God, you're so fucking hot." 

"Can't help it. You taste so good." Kun sits up, leaning for a kiss.

***

Kun wakes up in Winwin's room, the other man's arm over his chest. Every part of him feels like lead. He blinks until his eyes adjust to the light.

He can't move without disturbing Winwin so he leaves a hand on Winwin's bare shoulder, smiling to himself at the marks and bruises on both their bodies. Winwin moves but doesn't awake. By some miracle, Kun is able to reach Winwin's phone. Opening the camera, he takes an obnoxious number of photos - Winwin's back, his own neck, the messy bedsheets and their legs tangled together. It's not long before Winwin stirs. 

"Hi." Kun says, smiling. Winwin nuzzles into the pillow. 

"Hi." He says after a moment. His voice is muffled but clearly awake. Kun laughs.

"You look like you got mauled by a bear." Winwin's leg loops over his and he props himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah? Got any more honey for me?" Winwin manages, eyes half open. 

Kun leaves a good kiss on his forehead.

"I can't feel my fucking legs."

Winwin laughs this time, rolling onto a reluctant Kun with a groan. His face is flushed, eyes dreary. His lips are swollen. Soft, when Kun leans in, despite the better judgment of his sore neck. Winwin returns the kiss, tender. It's a new feeling, being soft and gooey with each other. Kun doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disgostang. stream moonwalk.


End file.
